The use of remote computing services, such as remote program execution and remote data storage, has greatly increased in recent years. Customers may reduce expenses and overhead by purchasing these services from a computing resource service provider (also referred to as a service provider). Customer applications may be distributed over multiple virtual machine instances and computing systems. The virtual machine instances may be controlled by a hypervisor operating on a computing system. The hypervisor may expose one or more logical volumes to the virtual machine instances. The logical volumes may be implemented by one or more data storage servers using one or more block-level storage devices.